


Two broken souls is better than one.

by inky_pinky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Bellamy Blake, Big Gay Love Story, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Past Abuse, Physical Disability, Raven And Finn Are Siblings, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_pinky/pseuds/inky_pinky
Summary: octavia blake wasn't keen on letting people in. untill she was.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came to me, itll follow some plot but most things will be altered. its a big gay mess. im not the best at updating but i will soon, sorry for any mistakes!

_tick, tick, tick_

octavia kept her eyes on the ceiling, the sound of her ring tapping against the metal bed frame echoed in the room.

she could feel swift strokes of wing against the cuts on her fingers. they weren't too deep, but they stung.

she brought her left hand up to her face and moved her hair that cascaded to cover her eyes.

it was comforting, the small ticks. it kept her level headed, she couldn't afford to attack another guard.

while she was only seventeen she couldn't risk it. the councel started to get... flimsy, if you were close enough to eighteen and committed a crime they could float you, even though the law says eighteen.

she waited, not very patiently, for guards to come and take her for work detail. while nygel wasn't very... pleasant during the morning, she would get human interaction.

if monty and jasper could be counted as humans.

she didn't even understand it fully, why they would let criminals do actual work, more then likely so they didn't have to pay them. either way, she wasn't complaining, not really.

monty and jasper were funny, they were good company all things considered. they annoyed the fuck out of her but, it was light hearted.

octavia was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the big, entirely too big, doors of her cell opening, two guards comming into her cell.

she got up off of her bed and pulled on her boots, sure she was a criminal but she didn't wear shoes on furniture, if you could call a lumpy mattress furniture.

she followed the two guards over to her work detail, it was in alpha station, on of the closets to the prision cells.

she could already hear nygel bitching by the time she arrived to the hallway in which the room was located.

"no you idiot! the red ones are good, the black ones are bad!"

octavia figured it was aimed at jasper, he wasn't the brightest. got caught stealing pharmaceuticals, he probably used them to get high. octavia's never been high, but from what monty and jasper tell her, she wants to be.

she settled down at her work station and started the strip the wires.

she would take the razor blade and slice across the top of it, occasionally snipping a finger or two. she could do it away from her, and she did for a short while but monty almost got a razor blade to the eye.

no so much fun.

she would get the green wire, the red wire, and the black wire exposed before carefully cutting the red wire from the bottom and placing it in a small bucket.

apparently they needed them for like hydro-generators, but she didn't understand how they were still viable. if the electric current was already broken then it shouldn't be able to carry another one.

apparently not because she's been getting red wires for about a month.

thats how long she's been a prisoner, almost a month. she was surprised she had made it that far, though.

spending seventeen years under the floor without getting caught? impressive.

her brother told her that she had to hide down there because a family was only allowed one kid, to save resources.

but her mom had two, and if anyone found out she would be in juvenile holding untill her eighteenth birthday and then she would be floated, her mom would be too.

she she stayed under the floor when they had inspections, or when she had to sleep, or if she was crying too much.

the other kids? they got to live. getting drunk or high, stealing, going to parties, having sex.

she never got to experience any of that, she was stuck.

and in a few short months she would be dead, floated for the crime of simply existing, a bit poetic, truly.

jasper and monty were cracking jokes, but octavia was focused on her work, not wanting to cut off a finger.

that was, untill she heard someone else come into the room. she didn't look up, just listened.

"what do you want reyes?" she had heard nygel ask, irritation and lack of sleep laced in her voice.

"aww come on i thought we were friends?" the person had spoke. judging by the voice, octavia bet it was a girl.

there was a moment of silence.

"i need a ten pressure gage, theres a leak in alpha station, something about wick being a massive fuck up, not too sure." the girl had said. octavia could hear the bounce of the girls heals on the ground.

"mm... what will i get in return?" nygel, octavia had figured out, sold things. some illegal some not so illegal. it was comical, to be honest. a criminal looking out for a bunch of other criminals? yeah right.

"you'll get your payment, i always deliver you know that."

"fine, but watch them." nygel had walked off, leaving the girl in charge. octavia had finally look up at the girl.

she was about 5'3 maybe a little taller, she had golden brown skin, she was definitely a different ethnicity then octavia was, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of her head. she was beautiful, the green eyed girl had noticed. she never really saw anyone like her before.

"what are you guys doing?" the girl had said, it was aimed at no one in particular, however.

monty was the first to anwser.

"stripping scrap for wires, super fun." monty had rolled his eyes, making the tan girl chuckle.

"you know it would be easier if you pointed the knife _away_ from you."

octavia had noticed it was directed at her, she watched the girl take a seat across from her

"mm, probably. last time i did that monty almost lost an eye so, ill refrain from doing that." octavia had answered. the girl smiled a little.

"im raven." she had said.

"m' octavia, thats monty and jasper." she motioned over to the two boys at the opposite end of the table.

jasper was a tall lenghty, pale boy, he wore ski goggles on his head, she's not really sure why. monty was smaller in high, but about the same weight wise, he was asian, she thinks.

"octavia, hmm? you dont seem like the violent type, what are you doing here?" raven had asked, curiosity was seen on her face, her brows sloghtly furrowed. before she had the chance to anwser, jasper cut her off.

"wait you really dont know who she is?" he had asked the girl with the pony tail.

"no?" raven said, confused, "should i?"

"octavia blake? hid under the floor for seventeen years? her mom had two kids?" jasper tries to get the older girl to remember, ar least recall a little bit of octavia's situation. everyone knew about her.

"no, i dont much listen to gossip i just try to work and get high most of the time." raven chuckled, and and octavia locked eyes for just a flicker of a second.

"so thats all you did? lived?" raven was shocked, sure she was aware of the rules but it seemed a bit excessive.

"pretty much, yeah. but its the rules so, i always knew it would happen, just hoped later then sooner." the green eyed girl answered, as she continued with her work. she could multitask, not very good but, still it was capable.

"im sorry."

before octavia had a chance to reply, nygel returned with ravens pressure gage.

"thanks so much nygel." raven said, as she took it from the girls hands.

"what about my payment?!" nygel exclaimed, and raven made her way out of the room.

"you'll get it soon!" raven yelled as she started to exit, before she fully left she turned around and look at octavia, her eyes traveling somehwere onto the table where she was sitting.

a wire cutter.

octavia smiled at the girl, and she left. she waited until nygel had her back turned before she grabbed it, and started to finish up her work for the day.

it was about two when she was all done, so the guards came and got her and brought her back to her cell. as the door closed behind her, she let out a sigh.

no one should live like this, ever. especially not kids. her brother had gave her a book one day, basically talking about prisons back when earth was viable.

it said that solitary confinement messed with a persons brain, if they were generally normal before, after they turned crazy.

something about a lack of companionship. octavia was very used to that, so that didn't much bother her.

what did bother her, however, was the way she was treated. and, not only her, but the rest of the prisoners. they were just kids, after all, some even as young as 9.

and, for the most part, it wasn't like they had killed anyone. any minor infraction was punishable by death.

and, kids mess up. not octavia, though.

she was always careful, so when she got caught... it was a blow.

she had been slipped a tray of food soon after she got back. it was a cup of milk a ham sandwich and carrots.

it wasn't bad, just, not much to live off of. and again, it didn't bother her. her mom and brother used to split up their portions just to be able to feed her, so its not much of a change.

octavia didn't see raven untill a few days after, much to her dismay.

"what do you want, raven?" nygel had asked, and she read a book. truth be told octavia didn't know nygel could read.

"well, i owe you something... besides i need another part." raven had said, as she grabbed something from out of her jacket, it was a little tiny pill bottle with blue pills in it. octavia didn't know what it was, but she didn't ask.

nygel took the pills and put them in her shirt.

"what do you need now?" she asked.

"a dogleg reamer, if you've got one." raven sent the woman a smile, and watched her walk off.

"how's those wire cutters working out for ya'?" raven had asked, sitting across from octavia again.

"mm, they're okay. i dont chip my fingers so, thankyou." octavia had said, not taking her eyes off of her work. she was determined to get done faster today, so she could read.

surprisingly they let her have books, maybe it's because of her impeccable record, except for the whole criminal thing. maybe they felt bad for her, either way, the guard had slipped her a couple books.

"well, good. I noticed that your hands were a little... damaged so I figured it would help, and make things move a little quicker." raven smiled at the green eyed girl, she was being truthful. she had noticed octavia and she wanted to help, she knew that she shouldn't have but, she did. 

octavia chuckled, "thanks, raven."

nygel had come back moment later, with nothing in her hands.

"there's no such think as a dogleg reamer, reyes. not on the ark, at least."

"hmm... weird. anyways, bye octavia." raven stuffed her hands in her pockets and left the room, as she sent a wink to octavia. 

the green eyed girl smiled to her self, as she continued to strip the wires. she was confused, truly, that nygel didn't take the wire cutter away, maybe she just didn't care. either way it was a win for octavia.

she finished her work, hid her wire cutter in the pocket under her chair, and waited for the guards to come for her.

it was a little after one this time when octavia got back to her cell. her food coming soon after.

when she finished her food, she layed in the middle of her floor, staring up at the ceiling. she stayed there for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing a book.

she had mentioned to the guard that she was keen on fantasy and history, which in reality was an oxymoron.

it was harry potter, and she liked it. it was a little... kidish for her but to be fair, she never got to grow up.

she liked hermione the most. she thought harry was entitled, and ron was just ditzy. and, besides all of that, she seemed very attractive, and pretty girls were a weakness for octavia.

also boys, but mostly just girls.

a few days had past, and she hasn't been to work. she was beginning to worry, honestly.

she never missed work, they never let her miss work.

it was about ten at night before her cell door opened, a face peaking through. octavia squinted slightly, it was raven.

she put her finger to her mouth, saying for her to be quiet, and disappeared for a moment. octavia was confused, did she show up just for that?

before she was able to finish her thoughts, someone entered the room.

"bellamy?" octavia had said, tears forming in her eyes, she hadn't seen her brother in a month.

"o." bellamy picked up his sister and hugged her. the hug didn't break for many moments, but when it finally did tears were on octavia's face.

"i- what? how did you get here?" she had questioned, no one was allowed in the juvenile holding cells, just the guards and members of the council.

"raven, but o you have to listen to me," bellamy cuped his sisters cheeks with his hands, looking her in the eyes. "they're sending you to the ground, okay? all of you. its a suicide mission, the ark is dying. they dont know if you'll make it."

octavia's mind started moving a thousand miles, she was going to the earth?

"w-what?" she had stuttered.

"raven overheard some guards talking, you and the rest of the kids here, they're sending you all down." bellamy explained. ravens head peaked through the door for a moment.

"guys you dont have much time." she had said.

"i thought i was never gunna see you again." octavia chocked out, tears still streaming down her face.

"im here now, and i promise you im going to do everything in my power to get on that ship." 

that was the last thing she heard from bellamy, he kissed her forehead and with one last hug he slipped out of the room.

octavia sat in her room for days, trying to figure everything out. trying to make sense of what was happening.

she's going to earth, her and 99 other criminals, and theres a very high probability that they're going to die. she's gunna be able to see earth, to live. while maybe for only a little bit, its still something.

four days after she had seen bellamy, her door opened. she could hear the chaos comming from the rest of the kids. the two guards approached her, one with a bracelet in their hands. the other grabbed octavia but her shoulders and forced her to stick out her arm.

she did, and then the bracelet was on her wrist, with minimal pain.

and then she was being ushed to some sort of ship type thing, a bunch of kids already there. they were all terrified, she could tell.

"they're going to float us."

"oh my god."

"we're all gunna die."

it was utter chaos, she couldn't even hear her self think.

"they're not floating us, we're being sent to earth." one girl had spoke up, which made the group even more scared.

"jesus fuck." octavia had whispered to herself.

she didn't remember much after that, chancellor jaha was speaking to them, and then three kids took off their seat belts, floating in mid air.

then they landed. although, if you looked up the definition of "crash landing" octavia was sure this would be it.

two of those kids that floated around had died as soon as they landed. she stayed in her seat, let all of the other idiots jump down the ladders and try to open the doors.

she followed as soon as she was comfortable doing so, and the first voice she heard was bellamys.

the rest of the kids had stared whispering, about her she figured. that was okay, she didn't mind. because bellamy was here with her and that was enough.

the doors were opened, and sunshine flooded the ship. it melted her soul, she always imagined this is what it would feel like.

sunshine, dirt, grass, water.

she was actually on earth, and bellamy was there too. and that was enough.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter, some good things are coming :)
> 
> as i said, im working a little off the timeline, just to make the story... better :)
> 
> this chapter is a little smaller then the ones i normally like to write, but i wanted to get it out as soon as i could

octavia winced and growned in pain as she was set down on one of the makeshift hospital beds in the drop ship, three huge gashes across her body, blood dripping out.

clarke was running around, tring her best to find something to help the green eyed girl.

she grabbed a few gauze from a box in the back, as well as an empty cup.

"bellamy, go get some water." she handed, more like shoved really, the cup into bellamy's hands, as she worked to cover the girls wounds.

"but-" bellamy started, clarke looked at him for a moment, and then he went on his way. octavia, although in tremendous pain, chucled softly to her self.

"octavia theres not much i can do, i can try and stop the bleeding but the only way i can think of doing that effectively is to cauterize the wound..." clarke said, as she looked at the borwn haired girl.

"like, with fire?" she asked, she had heard about it before, cauterizing, probably from a book she red somewhere.

"not necessarily fire just, burning hot metal." clarke had anwsered.

"oh joyous." she had croaked out, as she slipped a small smile to clarke.

"you know, i never thought i would see him again. bellamy. after i was found, i didn't see him for a month and then.." octavia chuckled slightly to herself, remembering ravens head poke through her cell door, a small smile to her face.

"and then what?" clarke asked, her brows furrowed slightly, curious as to what the younger girl would say.

"and then i did. and he told me i was going to earth, i made peace with it. shit happens, right?" octavia joked slightly, she winced at clarke pressing her hands to her wound.

"im sorry." the blonde haird girl said, as she went to get more gauze.

"nah, i knew it would happen. me getting caught not the whole, 'you're being sent to earth' thing. it was inevitable, truly. like i said, i made peace with it." octavia watched the blue eyed girl carefully wrap her leg, although it still hurt like a bitch, it was the best way, for now.

bellamy had returned a few minutes later, a cup of water in his hands. he gave it to clarke and kneeled by octavia's bed.

"hey big brother." the smaller girl had said, a soft smile on her lips.

"hey, o." bellamy stroked his sisters hair softly, he had never seen her in this much pain, and they didn't find any meds to help her, not yet at least.

"m'okay." octavia said, she was lying but she didn't want bellamy to worry. he always worried.

bellamy just smiled at his sister.

clarke gave octavia some water, not enough to empty the cup but enough so she wasn't dying of thirst.

_tick, tick, tick_

octavia ticked her ring on the cup that clarke had handed her.

it became a tick of some sort, she had learned through the years. she didn't mind it, not really anyways. she's not too sure why, but the sound of the periodic ticks were comforting.

soon after, she fell asleep. clarke had took the cup and put it on the floor, while she watched over the green eyed girl.

normally she didn't watch over her patients, but, bellamy was out hunting and she wanted someone to be there for her when she woke up, so why not her?

clarke got up and went to get more gauze, as she had bled through the ones currently on her leg. she was loosing too much blood, which means she was going to have to cauterize the wound.

she didn't want to do it, she'd seen her mom do it before, but it was on the ark with actual tools and the patient was under anesthesia, octavia was not.

as she was re-wraping the girls leg, she started to stir awake, for a moment.

she had been coming too, in and out for a couple of hours. she would be dizzy, clarke had figured, and probably pretty weak.

she searched for something to help the girl with the pain, of the gash itself but also for when she had to cauterize.

she didn't see it coming, no one did really. she was teasing jasper, getting into the water, and then all of a suden she was under the water, being thrashed around as her blood intruded the water.

they got her out, eventually. but, she was knocked out and had lost alot of blood.

it was scary, and clarke assumed it was even more scary for octavia, if she was conscious when it happened, that is.

she didn't know much about octavia, she didn't know anything really. they didn't talk, not necessarily. they hunted together and stuff but, they never really _talked._

throughout octavias slumber, she kept mumbling to herself, moving around ever so slightly.

clarke didn't want to intrude, so she didn't listen to the girl, she watched, but didn't listen. while yes, technically it wouldn't be an exact invasion of privacy, it felt wrong.

there was a commotion outside, so clarke being clarke, she went out.

everyone was looking to the sky, she followed their gaze to find something falling out of the sky. at first glace, it seemed like maybe it was a star, but it came from the direction of the ark.

it was a passenger ship.

bellamy went up to the blonde haired girl, as he was back from hunting, and watched with her.

"what do you think it is?" he asked.

"a ship from the ark, i think. it came from the general direction, so." clarke answered, as she watched the ship fall behind the tree line, no longer visible.

"could it be supplies?" bellamy crossed his arms, as he focused on the commotion from the delinquents.

"mm, either way we gotta go after it." clarke shrugged, as her and bellamy entered the drop ship, making their way back over to octavia.

bellamy walked to her left side, and slowly shook her awake.

"o, hey."

octavia started to stir awake, as she brought her hands up to rub her eyes.

"hi." she said, she looked up and watched her big brother.

"there was something coming down from the sky, it looked like it was from the ark. me and bellamy are gunna go take a look, are you gunna be okay on your own?" clarke asked, as she grabbed a makeshift backpack from the corner of the ship, and packed a few things up.

if it was supplies, than they would gather more people and collect it all, if it was a person, they could be hurt and might need a few things. she just wanted to be prepared for either scenario.

"ill be fine." her voice was groggy, and she was in discomfort.

"you're in pain, right?" clarke had asked, as she grabbed a little bottle from the backpack. it was a bottle of xanax.

octavia nodded, as she winced softly, her leg throbbing in pain.

clarke took two out of the bottle and handed them to octavia, it was a little more then she should take but, it would help.

"it'll help with the pain, and anxiety if you need. it'll probably knock you out, but, thats okay i suppose." clarke said, as she picked up the cup of watter for octavia to use to chase down the pills.

"thanks." she mumbled, as she practically threw them down her throat, and taked a swig of the water. she rolled over on her side, facing the wall, keeping her leg elevated.

bellamy kissed his sisters head, and walked off with clarke, both of them having backpacks slung over their shoulders.

before the pair left the camp, they recruited monty and jasper to watch over octavia, bellamy knew they worked together and it would be good, if octavia woke up, to see some fimilar faces.

the two men made their way into the drop ship, octavia was already asleep by the time they had sat down.

it was hours before clarke and bellamy returned, about four to be exact. 

jasper and monty were playing a home made version of chess in the corner, joking about nornal teenage boy things, finding out new ways to get high.

octavia stated to wake, a small thumping flowing through her body. she rubbed her eyes and looked at the wall she was facing.

it had small divits on it, the dark and light grey making a beautiful mix. she was convinced that if she never payed close attention she would have never noticed, she wasn't sure most people had noticed.

she had wondered if her brother was back yet, but, she couldn't get up. she wasn't in too much pain, but she knew she shouldn't walk, let alone stand.

she listened to monty and jasper talk, none of it was that interesting, honestly. she continued to listen, as she reached her arm out and touched the wall.

she must have made a noise, because jasper walked over to her bed.

"hey, you're awake." the boy with the goggles had said, as he pulled up a bucket and fliped it upside down to sit onto it

octavia rolled over, and looked to jasper, giving him a small smile.

"hi." she said, "whatever clarke gave to me is working because i feel great."

jasper chuckled softly.

"you're high, more than likely." monty had sad, as he took a spot next to jasper, and watched the younger girl.

"do you know what she gave to you?" jasper had asked, he asked for two reasons. he genuinely just wanted to know, also if he could get his hands on whatever she had taken it would be a nice high.

"mm, no, she had it with her in her backpack though." she shrugged, "are they back yet?"

"no, but it looked like the ship thing landed kind of far, they should be back soon i think."  
monty explained.

octavia nodded, and closed her eyes. while she drifted off slowly, she could feel the familiar thump she had been feeling through her body, flow through her thigh.

_thump, thump, thump_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill more than likely be updating this once a week, maybe more maybe less, if you like it please leave a kudos and/or comment, as it fuels me to keep writing. sorry for any mistakes and as always,
> 
> please enjoy!

raven shot up, a pain searing through her body. she brought her hand to her leg, as she moaned in pain. she tried to breathe, a wince emerged from her mouth.

she took off her helmet, sweat dripping down her face. she looked around in her pod, her control panel had been completely fried, smoke emerging from it

it was more than likely damaged due to re entry. she pushed open the top of the pod, fresh air filling her lungs.

there were trees everywhere, and she was by a small body of water, a stream of sorts. she tried to get out of the pod, pain shooting through her body.

she continued in her spot, trying to find the best course of action to get up and make it to the water.

her throat ached, in need of hydration. she wasn't sure how long it had been since she made it to the ground.

she brought a hand up to her pounding head, the sounds of thumping echoing in her head, she felt blood dripping down.

"fuck." she breathed out, a slight crack in her voice.

as far as she could tell, the whole pod was toast, just pieces of scrap at this pont. 

she stayed in the pod for a while, not really knowing what do to, where to go, or even how to get out without passing out from the sheer pain radiating off of her entire body.

she heard some sort of noise from her left side, near a dark brush of trees.

she ignored it at first, as she felt a calm breeze flow onto her skin, moving her ponytail slightly.

she looked down at her feet, her leg in an repulsive position. she tried to move her toes, and while she could, it didn't come without a sharp pain devastating her body. almost as if her leg was being snapped in half over and over.

she had been broken out of her thoughts.

"raven?" she had heard a voice say, she didn't recognize it at first, a thumping flowing through her body, penetrating her ears. 

she looked over and saw two figures coming toward her, a man and a female. the man started to run over to her, as the female followed behind. 

she squinted her eyes slightly, trying to put a face to the man.

"bellamy?" she croaked out, happiness flooding her body, she was gunna be okay.

"holy fuck, raven." bellamy had thrown his bag and gun to the ground, skidded to the edge of ravens pod, in utter disbelief. "what the hell are you doing here?"

raven winced slightly, his voice echoing in her head.

"don't sound so happy." she groaned, as she placed her hands on either side of her head, above her ears slightly. "i cant get out." 

clarke had gotten to the pod, and noticed the girls distress. 

there was blood comming from her head, her breath labored, as well as what seemed to be a pretty mangled right leg.

"fuck, yeah, okay." bellamy had grabbed one side of raven, he put her arm around him, his other arm under the small girl. "okay ready?"

"as ready as ill ever be." the latina joked. 

sudden pain shot through her entire body as bellamy picked her up, and set her on the ground.

"jesus fuck." the brown haired girl exclaimed. clarke had rushed to her side, and stared to look at the girls leg, which seemed to be the cause of most of her pain. she kneeled to get a better look, as uncomfortable as it was, it was the best chance to get it right.

"it's raven, right?" the blue eyed girl said, as she softly touched the girls leg.

raven, while biting down on her lip, nodded.

she had moved her hands over thr girls abdomine, trying to feel an inconsistency in her ribcage. she recieved a small and sharp inhale from the girl.

she lifted up her shirt softly, a large black and brown bruise was already forming just under her right breast.

the blue eyed girl put down ravens shirt, as she frowned internally.

"im clarke, it seems like you dislocated your leg, and you might have cracked a lung." clarke had said, in utter disbelief.

"clasic reyes fashion, had to be with a bang." raven had joked, bellamy chuckling slightly.

"seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" he had asked, as he surveyed the damge of the pod.

"your mom sent me," raven nodded towards clarke, a sharpe inhale followed as she moved her right hand to cover her side,"they didn't have your stats or anything, no radio, nothing. they didn't think you were alive." 

"so she sent you?" clarke asked, confused as to why her mother didn't come down her self.

"im the best damn mechanic their is, princess. i can help you guys." raven said, as if it was obvious, her teeth clenched in pain.

"but you didn't know we were down here?" bellamy asked. raven shook her head.

"how's octavia?" she asked, her gaze on bellamy.

"octavia?" clarke said, confused as how the two knew eachother.

"mhm, is she okay?" raven asked again, this time to no one in particular.

"she got hurt, pretty bad actually." bellamy said, as he started to pull things from the inside of ravens pod.

raven nodded, her body being engulfed in pain once more.

"fuck." she winced, her eyes shut tightly.

"we're gunna have to carry you back." clarke said, as she stood up and brushed off her knees.

she grabbed a small cup from her backpack and went to the water, grabing a drink for raven. it took her and bellamy almost three hours to get to her, she was without a doubt thirsty and probably on her way to a heat stroke.

as if bellamy read her mind, he started to help raven take off her space suit, revealing her normal clothes. even from the water, clarke could hear the winces of pain coming from raven as bellamy lifted her leg to slide the suit off.

when she handed raven the cup, she drank it within seconds, her thirst perishing with ever gulp she took.

she gave clarke a smile and handed her back the cup.

"what about the pod?" she asked.

"we'll send some people tomorrow to scavenge it, it seems pretty useless eitherway." bellamy shrugged, as he went to pick up his backpack and gun. he places them both on her shoulders, his gun handing from his right.

clarke started to pick up raven, the girl crying out in pain.

bellamy rushed over and grabbed the other side of the girl, placing her arm around his head. he had one arm on her back and one holding onto her arm. 

clarke reciprocated bellamys actions, figuring it would be the safest bet.

"you ready?" clarke asked, her question aimed at raven. the girl shook her head, as she bit down on her tounge.

the treck back to the dropship was long and extraneous.

raven had passed out almost half way into the travel, making it a little easier for the pair to handle the girl. they had stopped for a few minutes here and there, but, they didn't want to risk an encounter with the grounders.

they walked, and walked, and walked. it took them, give or take a few minutes, three hours to get back to the drop ship. 

they didn't really talk, her and bellamy. he was a nice guy, all in all but he wasn't too fascinating.

they walked up to the camp, as they struggled to keep raven upright. people watched them, whispering amongst themselves.

"raven?!" 

clarke had noticed that the voice came from finn collins, one of the boys who floated when they were being sent own to earth.

he had come running over, as he took clarkes place carrying raven. they brought her into the dropship, and layed her down on another makeshift bed.

monty and jasper had stood up, leaving octavias side and went to ravens.

"she was the one in the pod?" finn asked, as he gabbed something to clean off her head.

"yeah," clarke had anwsered, watching the interaction between the two. "the pod was pretty much garbage but, we could use it for scrap. build a radio, a tower, i dunno." 

"what happened to her?" finn noticed the way her leg seemed to be misshapen.

"she dislocated her leg, and possibly cracked a rib. she's in lot of pain, she passed out on the way here."clarke anwsered, as she noticed monty and jasper watching them.

"you know her?" she asked, confused as to why they wold care about the girl if they didn't know who she was.

jasper nodded, "yeah, she came into work detail sometimes."

on the other side of the drop ship, which in reality was only about thirty feet away, octavia started to stur awake, a small groan comming from her mouth.

clarke seemed to notice right away, as she walked towards the other girl.

she hadn't bled through her wraps, so that was a good sign.

"hey, octavia. you feeling better?" clarke asked, as she brought her hand up to the green eyed girls forhead, she was warm. 

"hot." octavia groaned, as she closed her eyes tightly. 

she undressed her wraps, finding the wound to look a little more red than it should.

"okay, octavia i think you have an infection." clarke anwsered, she felt as if she could watch the green eyed girls mind spiral.

"an infection? how bad?" bellamy had anwsered, noticing what clarke bad said. 

"not too bad but, it's an infection. they're all bad." ckarke started to rumage around, trying to find anything to help octavia's infection, bellamy joining in, jasper and monty making their way out if the drop ship, figuring it was too crouded. 

octavia had her eyes squeezed shut, pain searing through her entire body. she winced in pain once more, a sound that came to be like a package deal with the girl.

clarke had, finally, found some pills, she wasn't exactly sure they would work but it was their best shot. 

the blonde haired girl handed them to octavia, as she threw them down her throat once more, chasing it down with water. 

the pain hadn't stopped, in fact it escalated when clarke had to rewrap her leg.

octavia laid silently in her bed, not noticing the other occupants. clarke, after finishing what she could with octavia, walked over to raven, finn still at her side. 

the brown haired girl was still knocked out cold as she servied her leg. 

"finn, i want you to get something to put in her mouth," clarke started, as she ripped ravens pant leg, giving her more room to work.

"what?" finn asked, confused.

"i have to relocate her leg, and in case she wakes up, she needs something to bite on." clarke said, as she grabbed a nother bottle of pills, specifically for pain. she knew raven would need them.

finn nodded slightly, as he went up and grabbed a rag, opened ravens mouth and put it inbetween her teeth. 

octavia had looked over during all of the comotion, and was dumbfounded.

"jesus fuck these pills must have gotten me really high because i think i see raven." she said, as she squited her eyes slightly, trying to see if they were deceiving her.

"that is raven." bellamg anwsered, a small chuckle excaped from his mouth.

octavia looked at her brother, complete and utter confusion written on her face. 

"the pod, she was on it." bellamy anwsered.

"is she okay?" octavia asked, confusion and worry laced in her voice, she tried to prop up on her elbows, but bellamy softly pushed her back down.

as if in sync, as octavia's back met the bed, raven hollered in pain, as she bit down on the piece of cloth as hard as she physically could.

clarke, almost straddling the latina, looked up.

"raven, i know it hurts, but i have to do it one more time." clarke exclaimed, as raven nodded her head slightly, tears dripping down her face, her nails dug into finns hand.

a scream could be heard once more, raven clutched her eyes shut, pain shooting up her body at the speed of lightning. 

octavia closed her eyes, the sounds of wrenching pain comming from raven was enough to make her cry. 

clarke gave raven 3 small pills, and a cup of water. the other girl, her hands shaking, eyes still shut, took the pills.

finn had been whispering to her, stroking her hair, blood dripping down his hands from ravens strength.

the drop ship was quiet, for a moment, the only sounds were faint breathing, clarke walking around.

octavia kept her eyes on the ceiling, and while she was in enormous pain, she blocked it all out.

why the fuck was raven here?

she bit her lip softly, still confused. after a little while, finn had left the drop ship, clarke assuring him that raven would be okay.

he didn't necessarily believe her but, he knew if anything went wrong she would get him, or at the very least send someone to get him.

bellamy had fallen asleep, his arms holding his head on his sisters bed, while she was still wide awake.

raven has also fallen asleep, the pain overtook her body, as small breathes could be heard from her.

octavia, moving her hands around in her bothers hair, let out a soft sigh.

she shifted herself, slightly, and layed onto her side, looking to ravens direction.

she put her hand that was previously occupied by her brothers hair under he head, and just watched. she figured if finn wasn't there, she could atleast watch over her, making sure nothing went unnoticed.

a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"how do you know her?"clarke asked, as she sat down towards the door of the drop ship.

"she came into work oneday, and asked nygel for something, i dont really remember what it was but, and we just got to talking. i suppose she noticed how cut up my hands were because she slipped me a wire cutter, made work alot easier." octavia chuckled softly to herself, as she shifted her gaze towars clarke.

clarke nodded.

"she's pretty." clarke said, as she lifted her eyebrow softly at octavia.

"yeah." octavia was confused, confused as to why clarke felt the need to say that, and partly confused as to why she felt something inside of her when those words left clarkes mouth.

clarke smiled to herself, as she got up and wiped off her knees, she went to look at octavia's leg.

"its getting better but, i still recommend i cauterize it. it'll hurt, alot but, the wound needs to close for you to heal properly." clarke informed her.

octavia thought about it, for a moment. 

"lets do it then." the green eyed girl nodded, if not to clarke then to herself.

she shook awake bellamy, the boy wiping drool from his mouth.

"she's gunna do it." 

bellamy nodded, as he tried to figure out a way to make this as comfortable as possible for his little sister.

"what do we do after?" he asked, as he wiped his hands on his pants. 

"we could use pills but, i dont want to use them all. pressure would always help, keep it wrapped. water it, maybe some sort of plant could be used for like, healing." clarke said, before she ventured outside of the dropship, a metal soward they had swiped off of a grounder in her hands.

she stood still, for a moment, before looking for fires. she found the one closest to her, evidently occupied by finn, and made her way over.

she gave him a small smile, before holding the sword over the fire.

it was silent, the only sounds theat were heard were the small cherps of crickets, and the crackling of the various fires.

she watched as the blade started to heat up, a hot orange peeking out from a dull grey.

she flipped the sword in her hands, making sure to not only rid of any germs, but make the blade hot enough as to fully close octavia's wounds. 

she called for bellamy, to let him know that she was ready and to expose octavia's wounds for her.

clarke walked into the drop ship, the heals of her feet made a thunping noise against the ramp of the drop ship.

as she entred, she saw bellamy holding his sisters hand, as he stood by her head. her leg wraps had been taken off, and a cup of water was sitting next to her.

clarke gulped, as she walked towards the brown haired girl. she gave octavia a small smile, as almost to say that she was sorry, and placed the sword onto her skin, the sizzle echoed through her ears.

suddenly, octavia's world went dark.


End file.
